reddeadfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Blackwater
Blackwater ist eine industriell geprägte Stadt aus Red Dead Redemption, Undead Nightmare und Red Dead Redemption 2, die in West Elizabeth liegt und die größte Stadt des Staates ist. Der Ort spielt im letzten Abschnitt des Spiels eine tragende Rolle. Verwaltet und überwacht wird die Stadt vom Police Department of Blackwater County. Gegründet wurde der Stadt von Josiah Blackwater. Aufbau des Ortes Hinweis Aufgrund der Größe des Ortes ist es schwierig, hier eine Art „Rundgang“ wie zum Beispiel bei Armadillo einzufügen. Deshalb wird zuerst das äußere Blackwater beschrieben und danach von Westen, also dem Ortseingang, her kommend nach und nach beschrieben, welche nützlichen Adressen ihr in Blackwater finden könnt. Jeder Abschnitt, sprich: jede Straße, bekommt zur besseren Übersicht einen eigenen Abschnitt. Äußeres Blackwater Zum äußeren Blackwater zählen vor allem die elf Wohnhäuser, von denen ihr sechs an der Westgrenze des Ortes vor den Bahnschienen und fünf im äußersten Süden des Ortes finden könnt. Dies Häuser werden wahrscheinlich von wohlhabenen Bürgern von Blackwater bewohnt, die die ruhige Lage der Gebäude zu schätzen wissen. Im Westen gesellen sich zu den Wohnhäusern zudem eine Scheune, an der oftmals einige Arbeiter, Pferde und Kühe zu sehen sind und die Blackwater Chapel, die lokale Kirche des Ortes. Im Süden sind zudem einige, notdürftig zusammengezimmerte, Baracken zu finden. Diese stehen gleich gegenüber dem freien Feld, auf dem ein Teil der Undead-Nightmare-Mission Merkwürdiges aus Blackwater stattfindet. Viele der Gebäude am Stadtrand besitzen eigene Anbindepfosten. Tallulah Place :Siehe Hauptartikel: Tallulah Place thumb|Der Tallulah Place mit Blickrichtung [[Blackwater Station, zur Rechten liegt der Blackwater Plaza]] Die erste Straße, auf die ihr kommt, wenn ihr den Ort von Nordwesten her betretet, ist der Tallulah Place. Diese Straße wurde wahrscheinlich nach der real existierenden Stadt Tallulah im US-Bundesstaat Louisiana benannt und bietet nur wenige wichtige Anlaufstellen. Direkt am westlichen Anfang der Straße findet ihr in unmittelbarer Nähe zu den Bahnschienen und an der Ecke zur Wapiti Avenue den örtlichen Halteplatz der Postkutsche. Hier könnt ihr einsteigen und euch in jede andere bekannte Stadt oder einem vorher gewählten Wegpunkt bringen lassen. Weiter Richtung Osten seht ihr auf der linken Seite die große und nicht zu übersehende Blackwater Plaza. Hier befinden sich mit der First National Bank, der Bureau of Investigation-Zentrale und dem Blackwater County Courthouse drei der wichtigsten Gebäude des Ortes. Auf der anderen Straßenseite sind jeweils die Außenfassaden des Bergbaugeschäftes auf der Wapiti Avenue sowie des Silver Skillet Café und des Blackwater Hotels auf der Main Street zu sehen. Am Ufer des Flat Iron Lake mündet der Tallulah Place in die Sisika Avenue. Wapiti Avenue :Siehe Hauptartikel: Wapiti Avenue Die Wapiti Avenue liegt dem Tallulah Place von Nordwesten aus am nächsten und daher ist es sinnvoll, als nächstes die nützlichen Adresse hier näher zu beschreiben. Wie bereits oben erwähnt, befindet sich an der Ecke der beiden Straßen der örtliche Halteplatz der Postkutsche, weiter südlich davon liegt die große Blackwater Station mit ihrer unverwechselbaren Architektur. Hier könnt ihr in die mehrmals täglich einfahrende Zug steigen und von Blackwater aus über Manzanita Post bis nach MacFarlane’s Ranch reisen. In der Station selbst könnt ihr mittels der ausgehängten Steckbriefe zahlreiche Kopfgeldaufträge annehmen und außerdem euer eigenes Kopfgeld mittels Begnadigungsschreiben begleichen. Direkt vor der Station befindet sich zudem zwei Anbindepfosten für zwei bis zu vier Pferde. Gleich gegenüber des Bahnhofs befinden sich ein Bergbaugeschäft, das Gebäude der Felix Publishing & Immigration Company und ein großes Gebäude, das die ankommenden Reisenden mit einem großen „Welcome to Blackwater“ an der Fassade begrüßt. An der Wand befinden sich zudem Werbeplatzierungen für die Crick’s Family Style Soap, das Unternehmen Pinch Brand und für Amos Stilton. Vor diesem Gebäude stehen ein Zeitungsstand und ein Stand für Schuhputzer. Südlich der Blackwater Station befindet sich direkt an das Gebäude anschließend der Güterbahnhof der Stadt, das Gebäude der Freight Union. Getrennt durch einen weiteren Weg in die Stadt liegen von Nord nach Süd zudem das Malergeschäft von I.A. Delacourt, der Spirituosenladen der J. Junius Bros., das Möbelgeschäft von Eldon Woodcock und die örtliche Schmiede an der Wapiti Avenue. Direkt gegenüber der Geschäfte liegen das United States Post Office, an dem ihr die Nachtwache starten könnt, die Autowerkstatt von O.W. Ellis und J.B. Johnson und eine Versicherung für Immobilien. Van Horn Street :Siehe Hauptartikel: Van Horn Street thumb|Die Van Horn Street von Westen aus, schräg hinter dem Betrachter liegt die [[Blackwater Station]] Direkt gegenüber der Blackwater Station und damit Richtung Stadtmitte führend liegt die Van Horn Street. Sie verläuft quer von West nach Ost durch Blackwater und verbindet die Wapiti Avenue mit der Sisika Avenue am Hafen des Ortes. Von der Blackwater Station aus kommend sticht sofort der große Blackwater Saloon von Milford Weaver zu eurer Linken ins Auge. Vor diesem könnt ihr eine Runde Poker spielen, drinnen wartet ein meist gut besetzter Blackjack-Tisch auf euch. Im Obergeschoss des Gebäudes könnt ihr euch zudem steht das Blackwater Speicherhaus. Vor dem Saloon steht ein Werbewagen des Unternehmen Limping Williams, schräg gegenüber befinden sich die Autowerkstatt von O.W. Ellis und J.B. Johnson sowie die luxuriöse Unterkunft für ankommende Reisende, das Althewaye Inn, an der Ecke zur Main Street. Direkt gegenüber des Hotels liegen auf der anderen Straßenseite der kreuzenden Main Street die Blackwater Law Offices. Diese fungieren wohl als Gefängnis des Ortes und nehmen alle im Blackwater County Courthouse verurteilten Verbrecher auf. Neben dem Gebäude liegt das Geschäft der Brunswick Bros.. Vom Saloon aus gesehen liegen östlich der Main Street die Außenfassaden des Blackwater Restaurants sowie des Juweliers auf der Sisika Avenue an der Van Horn Street. Main Street :Siehe Hauptartikel: Main Street thumb|Die Main Street von Süden aus gesehen, links ist der [[Blackwater Saloon zu sehen]] Die Main Street in der Mitte der Stadt ist der zentrale Ort für Unterhaltung und das Geschäftstreiben jeglicher Art. Die Straße verläuft von Nord nach Süd und startet direkt gegenüber des Blackwater Plaza. Von dort durchzieht sie den gesamten Ort und mündet an der großen Rasenfläche im Süden in die südlichste Querstraße des Ortes. Startet ihr von Norden aus, liegen verschiedene Geschäfte und Gebäude auf der rechten Straßenseite. Das erste Gebäude auf der Ecke zur Wapiti Avenue ist das Silver Skllet Café, das zu keinem Zeitpunkt im Spiel betretbar ist. Direkt neben dem Café liegen nacheinander ein Juweliergeschäft, das Blackwater Grand Theatre und eine Bäckerei. Angrenzend an die Bäckerei befindet sich der Blackwater Saloon. [[Datei:Wohnhäuser1.jpg|left|250px|Die Elendsunterkünfte am Ende der Main Street]] Auf der anderen Straßenseite der kreuzenden Van Horn Street liegen dann das Hotel Althewaye Inn für alle an der Blackwater Station ankommenden Reisenden, die Arztpraxis von Cyrus Purvis, der Wiltons Barber Shop und ein Fotograf. Gegenüber des Endes der Straße liegen am Wakhanknee Drive einige Elendsunterkünfte. Von dort aus gesehen Richtung Norden liegt zuallererst ein Holz-und Kohlegeschäft an der Straße, direkt daneben befindet sich ein im Bau befindliches Gebäude, an dem meist einige Arbeiter zu sehen sind. Vor der Kreuzung im Ortszentrum liegen zudem ein Malergeschäft und die Blackwater Law Offices an der Straße. Weiter auf der anderen Straßenseite der Van Horn Street befinden sich gleich eine ganze Reihe an Geschäften: Neben dem Blackwater Restaurant von Joseph Scranton liegen hier auch das Schuhgeschäft von Elias K. Fitch, das Gebäude des Blackwater Ledgers, das Büro von Harold MacDougal und ein weiteres Hotel, das Blackwater Hotel. Damit endet die Straße und der Tallulah Place ist wieder erreicht. Sisika Avenue :Siehe Hauptartikel: Sisika Avenue thumb|Die Sisika Avenue vom Hafen aus gesehen Die Sisika Avenue ist die östlichste Straße der Stadt und liegt direkt am Hafengebiet des Flat Iron Lakes. Viele Geschäfte des täglichen Lebens haben hier ihren Standort und schätzen wohl die örtliche Nähe zum Hafen. Die Straße beginnt am Ostende des Tallulah Place und führt weiter südlich bis in eine Linkskurve, ehe sie zu einer namenlosen Straße wird und als südlichster Weg aus der Stadt herausführt. Das erste Geschäft auf der rechten Straßenseite von Norden aus gesehen ist eine kleine Apotheke, gefolgt von Androcles Otts Bestattungshaus und einer Schlachterei, vor deren Tür geschlachtete Schweine hängen. Direkt neben diesen Geschäften befindet sich der Laden des Schneiders E.H. Kretzschmar, in dem der Spieler die US-Army-Uniform kaufen kann. Neben dem Schneider liegen die Wäscherei von Sam Wah, die 3rd Street Hardware, der Waffenladen von Elmer Purdy und der Viehfutterhandel von Ralph Dutton. Auf der gegenüber liegenden Straßenseite befindet sich der Hafen des Ortes. Hier kommt John Marston in der ersten Mission des Spiels Exodus in Amerika mit einer Fähre der MorningStar Ferry and und startet das Abenteuer Red Dead Redemption. Am Hafen befindet sich die Zentrale der Blackwater Ferry. Wakhanknee Drive :Siehe Hauptartikel: Wakhanknee Drive Eine der unbekannteren und nur durch ein einziges Straßenschild gekennzeichneten Straßen ist der Wakhanknee Drive am südlichen Ende der Main Street. Hier befinden sich einige Elendsunterkünfte, ehe der Wakhanknee Drive im Osten in die Sisika Avenue übergeht. An der Ecke zur Wapiti Avenue befindet sich zudem die örtliche Schmiede, die die McCormick Harvesting Machines vertreibt. Am Westende der Straße kreuzen die Eisenbahnschienen den Weg, ehe dieser aus der Stadt herausführt. Quayside Road :Siehe Hauptartikel: Quayside Road thumb|Die Quayside Road an der [[Bureau of Investigation-Zentrale]] Die unscheinbarste und wohl am seltensten vom Spieler genutzte Straße in Blackwater ist die Quayside Road. Die Straße führt kurz am Flat Iron Lake vorbei und umschließt die Rückseite der Blackwater Plaza. Am Halteplatz der Postkutsche wird die Straße zur Wapiti Avenue. Geschichte Über die genaue Geschichte des Ortes ist wenig bekannt. Blackwater gilt als fortschrittlichste und am rasantesten wachsende Stadt im Spiel und dabei vor allem von seiner mehr als günstigen Anbindung an sämtliche Verkehrswege. In der jüngeren Geschichte und vor allem durch die Gründung des Bureau of Investigation hat Blackwater, auch was die Strafverfolgung angeht, immer mehr an Bedeutung gewonnen. Lage Blackwater liegt sehr günstig am Rande des Flat Iron Lake im Nordwesten West Elizabeth’. Die MorningStar Ferry legt hier an und deren Tochterunternehmen, die Blackwater Ferry, besitzt hier ihre Zentrale. Der Ort ist aus vier Richtungen von den Great Plains her kommend erreichbar und besitzt den größten Bahnhof im Spiel. An diesem hält die Zug mehrmals pro Tag an. Gebäude *Blackwater Saloon *Blackwater Hotel *Blackwater Plaza (In RDR2 Wird diese noch gebaut) *Blackwater Chapel *Bureau of Investigation-Zentrale (In RDR2 Wird diese noch gebaut) *Blackwater Grand Theatre *Barbier *First National Bank (In RDR2 Wird diese noch gebaut) *Fotostudio *Gemischtwarenladen *Imperial Theatre *Postmeisterei *Postkutschenstand *Stall *Small Blackwater Police Department *West Elizabeth Co-Operative Bank Red Dead Redemption Hauptmissionen Neben den bereits genannten Nebenbeschäftigungen, denen ihr im Ort nachgehen kann, haben auch einige Hauptmissionen des Spiels ihren Schauplatz zumindest teilweise in Blackwater. So starten alle Edgar Ross- und auch alle Harold MacDougal-Missionen hier. Dies sind im folgenden: Edgar Ross *''Einer trage des anderen Last'' *''Die alt an Jahren sind, nicht immer sind sie weise'' *''Dann werdet ihr die Wahrheit erkennen'' *''Und die Wahrheit wird euch freimachen'' Harold MacDougal *''Zuhause bei Dutch'' *''Zu rein wissenschaftlichen Zwecken'' *''Der verlorene Sohn kehrt zurück (nach Yale)'' Undead Nightmare thumb|Ein während der Zombieplage typischer Schriftzug an einem Gebäude in Blackwater Im Undead Nightmare ist Blackwater nach der Einleitung in Beecher’s Hope der erste Ort des Spiels, in dem euch die Zombieplage direkt begegnet: In der Mission Merkwürdiges aus Blackwater wird euch in Blackwater erklärt, wie ihr am besten gegen die Untoten vorgeht. Hier trefft ihr auch auf die ersten Überlebenden und lernt, wie ihr Friedhöfe säubert, indem ihr die dort vorhanden Särge verbrennt. Nach der Mission und im weiteren Verlauf des Spiels gehört Blackwater zu den Orten, die im Rahmen der Städtebefreiung von Untoten gesäubert werden müssen. Blackwater ist dabei einer wenigen Orte, bei denen es nach Befreiung keine Belohnung gibt. Red Dead Redemption 2 Die Stadt existiert auch in Red Dead Redemption 2, beziehungsweise Red Dead Online. Sie fungiert während der Handlung als Sperrzone. Wenn man jedoch versucht, West Elizabeth beziehungsweise die Stadt zu betreten, wird man von Kopfgeldjägern mit "Tod oder Lebendig" gesucht. Die Stadt an sich bleibt bis zum Jahr 1911 gleich, nur einige "neue" Gebäude sind hinzugekommen, wie die West Elizabeth Co-Operative Bank, der Barber, das Fotostudio oder der Stall. Zwischen den Jahren 1907 und 1911 herrscht hier eine Baustellenaktivität. Die First National Bank, die Blackwater Plaza sowie die Bureau-of-Investigation-Zentrale sind noch im Bau. Es befinden einige Arbeiter-Zelte vor Ort. Die künftige Blackwater Station ist nur eine Postmeisterei und der Eisenbahnanschluss, der 1911 neben dem Bahnhof vorhanden ist, fehlt komplett. Missionen in Red Dead Redemption 2 *''Gewinnbringende Erwerbstätigkeit'' *''Freundschaften mit der bloßen Faust'' *''Heimwerken für Anfänger'' *''Ein tag Ehrlicher arbeit'' *''Der Werkzeugkasten'' *''Eine traumhafte Zukunft'' Bewohner Neben den oben bereits im Fließtext genannten Bewohner der Stadt Blackwater wohnen viele weitere Personen, die man im Verlauf der Geschichte persönlich oder auf anderen Wegen kennenlernt, hier. In der folgenden Liste sind diese zusätzlich aufgeführt, für genaue Details zu den einzelnen Charakteren siehe die einzelnen Artikel. Diese Charaktere sind im Folgenden: *Aldous Worthington *Edgar Ross *Archer Fordham *Nate Johns *Abner Forsyth *Oliver Phillips *Clara LaGuerta *Harold Thornton *Elizabeth Thornton *Howard Sawicki *S.M. Neely *Earl Errington *Betsie Errington *Francis Leonard Errington *Wong Bing *Jung Fook Sing *Eli Brockman *Doreen *Silas *Connie MacTavish *Lucille Billingsgate *Nastas *Archibald Andrews *Mrs. Robbard Galerie Datei:RDR_Blackwater_tip-thumb-400x223.jpg|John grüßt einen Polizisten in Blackwater Datei:Blackwater überblick.JPG|Sicht auf Blackwater von einem Hügel in den Great Plains Datei:Blackwater_1.jpg|Mehrere Reiter beim Verlassen von Blackwater Datei:Blackwater_station_4.jpg|Die Blackwater Station ist neben dem Hafen der zentrale Umschlagplatz für Waren in Blackwater RDRII_Blackwater.jpg Courthouse_Blackwater.jpg|Die Verwaltung der Stadt läuft über dieses Gebäude: Das Blackwater County Courthouse Screenshot_20180508-012453_1.jpg|Blackwater während des dritten Trailers zur Red Dead Redemption 2 Screenshot_20180514-012804.jpg|Arthur bei einem Kampf im Hintergrund das Hafen-teil der Stadt wo der letzte Red-Dead-Teil mit John in der Fähre ankommt Blackwater Skizze Arthur.jpg|Arthurs Zeichnung von Blackwater Trivia *Die Stadt ist einer der wenigen Orte in Red Dead Redemption, an dem es Möwen gibt. *Nur in Blackwater existieren Straßen mit Straßennamen. *Wenn man genau hinhört, kann man in der Stadt vom Flat Iron Lake aus das Geräusch von Schiffshupen vernehmen. Kurioserweise ist dies sogar im Undead Nightmare der Fall. en:Blackwater es:Blackwater fr:Blackwater it:Blackwater Kategorie:Orte in Redemption Kategorie:Orte in Redemption II Kategorie:Orte in West Elizabeth Kategorie:Bewohnte Orte